galaxia corporacion
by cuteknight101
Summary: there is a corporacion that helps the universe and when a new team is put together to stopo angelous what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the organization of galaxia a girl called Usagi tszumino was walking along the corridor. Usagi was a seventeen year old girl with sky blue eyes that anyone could look into for an eternity and she also had long blonde hair which was done into two buns on the top of her head with ponytails coming down from them all the way to the ground.

She was on the way to see mistress cosmos because she had been called to see her. Usagi was top in the organization and had a white coat with four black stripes on the arm. The only way to tell what group you're in was the colour of the coat the colour said what group your was there were ten groups but two of them were groups only the best were in and the top group was called moon she was the only one in it though.

White – moon

Black – star

Blue – mercury

Green - Jupiter

Aqua – Neptune

Purple - Saturn

Red - mars

Dark green - Pluto

Orange - Venus

Yellow – yellow

The amount of stripes showed how great you are in your group the stripes also showed your status.

One stripe – beginner

Two stripes – good

Three stripes – great

Four stripes – important

Five stripes – excellent

To be in the star group was great but to be in the moon group was pretty much impossible. The star group and the moon group said you were great and the others meant the same.

As she approached the door she started wondering what was happening because it had to be important because she was called as urgent. As the door opened she saw cosmos sitting on a throne in the middle of the room. She walked up and stopped about six feet away from her and bowed staying down.

"Mistress Cosmos"

"Usagi you may stand you know you never have to bow to me"

"Yes mistress"

"These are the stars and the leaders of each individual group" she said pointing to the left of myself this being the first time I noticed anyone else in the room.

There were three men and eight women. The three men all had black jackets on witch showed they were the stars.

One was tall with long brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail and purple eyes he also had four stripes on his arm.

The next one had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and cat like green eyes and he also had four stripes on his arm.

The last one had long black hair in the same style in a pony tail and dark blue eyes he also had five stripes on his arm showing he was the leader of the stars.

The girls all had different colour coats on the first had long had long black down to her waist and purple eyes she had a red coat with five stripes showing she was from mars.

The next was a girl had short blue hair and blue eyes she had on a blue jacket with yet again five stripes showing she was from the group of mercury.

The next girl had brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail and green eyes. She was wearing a green jacket that had five black stripes showing she was from Jupiter.

The next one had blonde hair that went down to her waist but was also pulled back with a red ribbon and dark blue eyes. She had an orange jacket on with five stripes showing she was from Venus.

The next had wavy aqua coloured hair that went to her shoulders and aqua eyes. She also had an aqua coloured jacket showing she was from Neptune she also had five stripes.

The next was shorter and looked younger. She had short dark purple hair that went to her shoulders and also had purple eyes. She had on a purple jacket showing she was from Saturn. She also had five stripes.

The next had very very short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had on a yellow jacket showing she was from Uranus she also had five black stripes.

The last had dark green hair that went down to her bottom back and part of it was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. She had red eyes. She had on a dark green jacket with five stripes showing she was from Pluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Umm…nice to meet you" I said clearly confused

"What's wrong?" asked cosmos

"Well everyone has five stripes except me I feel left out" she whined

"Yes but you are a moon"

"Yer I guess"

"Okay now tell me about your dream" she said shocking Usagi

"Oh don't look so shocked you know that when a person she's across the universe or have a premonition I can sense it" she replied casually causing me turn slightly green and my eyes widen.

"Are you alright Usagi?" She asked very worried

"That was real" she said in a whisper that was so quiet everyone just heard it

"What happened Usagi?" she tried again but Usagi quickly running out the room starling everyone no one dared leave the presence of cosmos without her permission. They just stood there for five minutes not saying a thing or moving a mussel. Then Usagi came back in holding her stomach.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Okay why don't I introduce you all"

"That is taiki" she said pointing at the guy with brown hair

"That is yaten" she said pointing at the guy with silver hair

"That is seyia" she said pointing at the guy with black hair

"That is Rei" she said pointing at the girl with black hair

"That is ami" she said pointing at the girl with blue hair

"That is makoto" she said pointing at the girl with brown hair

"That is minako" she said pointing at girl with the long blonde hair

"That is Michael" she said pointing at the girl with aqua hair

"That is Haturu" she said pointing at the girl with purple hair

"That is Haruku" she said pointing at the girl with blonde hair

"That is setsuna" she said pointing at the girl with green hair.

"Hi I'm Usagi" trying to get them to talk but getting no response

"Usagi tell me about the dream now" she said kindly

"Ok it was on a red planet but it was snowing, red snow not white" I waited for her to tell me to carry on and she did

"They were taking people from there homes by force and putting them in this machine and it held you in place while… while it took out your primary brain then that put it in a metal body while the brain is alive" everyone started turning pale

"They took away the thing that made them people I don't know if they blocked or they took away emotions and memories but they turned them into robots they're making an army its angelus and mamoro" I said seeing shock on everyone's faces not from it all but how much I knew

"What did you actually see?" cosmos asked scared of an answer

"Everything the planet and then the process of the removal of the brain"

"You will all be taking this mission for if what Usagi said is true they all ready have a small army take what ever weapons you use and only use your powers if need be they will give you away" looking at them all while she said this

"You will leave tomorrow and Usagi will be leader" she said causing Usagi to brighten up a bit

"You may go and pack we will have the information on the planet tomorrow for sure" she said dismissing them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they had gotten outside of mistress cosmoses room Usagi turned quickly to the others and smiled brightly at her.

"Ok can any of you talk?" she said sarcastically with an eyebrow raised obviously being very amused by the way the hadn't said a single word.

"How can you talk to mistress cosmos in such an awful manner?" Rei asked sounding pissed off at her.

"Its none of your business" Usagi replied her smile falling of her face to be replaced by a frown. Her voice turned expressionless and dark.

"She is like a mother to you is she not" taiki said in a matter of fact tone

"Yes she is what's it to you?"

"Nothing I am just interested"

"Well it does not have any thing to do with you does it" she replied coldly

"Well you didn't have to be such a bitch about it" yaten said

"look I just don't like people asking me about my past and I get the fact that well have to get along and put up with each other for the mission to work and all" she said sighing deeply

Suddenly usagi's eyes widened and she grabbed seiya's arm

"Hey what are you doing?" seiya screamed at her but getting no response she pulled his sleeve back to revel a black watch.

"IM LATE!!!!" Usagi screamed letting go of his arm and running of franticly

"it was nice meeting you!" she screamed over her shoulder before she ran round the corner also being followed by a loud crash causing the rest of them to sweat drop.

"What a strange girl" michuru said softly.


End file.
